<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter I - A matter of blood (Part I) by Princess_Geek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978625">Chapter I - A matter of blood (Part I)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Geek/pseuds/Princess_Geek'>Princess_Geek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unspoken Desires [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Desire &amp; Decorum (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Modern Era, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:29:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Geek/pseuds/Princess_Geek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent receives the worst and the best news of his life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vincent Foredale/Mary (Desire and Decorum)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unspoken Desires [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter I - A matter of blood (Part I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No copyright infringement intended.<br/>English is not my first language. Please, excuse me any typos /or grammatical errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pavarti decided to go to Edgewater two weeks after Helen's funeral. She had managed to schedule a meeting with the Earl a few days ago for Friday morning.</p><p>  Thursday night, she left the girls in another friend's house for a sleepover. She barely could sleep that night imagining all the possible scenarios. How would he react? Would he accept Beatrice? If he didn't want her, she'd raise her best friend's daughter gladly, but Beatrice would grow up with the pain of have been rejected by her own father.</p><p>  Early, in the following morning, she dressed up her best outfit and got the first train to Edgewater. During the trip, she revised over and over again in her mind the speech she had prepared and constantly checked the content of Helen's envelope. </p><p>  When she arrived at the village, she got a taxi. The driver was nice but nosy. If the trip was longer, she probably would have revealed the purpose of her meeting to quiet him.</p><p>  Nevertheless, she got some information too. She found out the Earl was a kind man and quite accessible, despite his high position. On the other hand, his wife was pretty arrogant. They had two kids, Edmund and Harry; notwithstanding only Harry was his blood son; Edmund was Henrietta's son with her first husband. Pavarti reflected about it: the stepmother probably would be a problem, but she had hopes with the Earl.</p><p>  They abandoned the main road and turned left, accessing a tree-lined path. It didn't take long to see the magnificent estate. The first thing which caught her attention was the prominent spire. Beatrice was going to love it, she thought.</p><p>  When she got close to the imponent gates, she started to feel knots in her stomach. She pressed the bell button and waited for what seemed an eternity. A masculine voice came out of from the intercom, asking what she wanted.  </p><p>   "Good morning, sir. I'm Mrs Daly. I have a meeting scheduled with the Earl this morning."</p><p>   "He is waiting for you, Mrs Daly". - the voice said and then... silence.</p><p>  Not long, she saw a man walking quickly, but elegantly in her direction. He opened the gates and introduced himself as Mr Sawyer, the house butler.</p><p>   "The Earl gave me orders to escort you to his bureau. Please, follow me, Mrs. Daly." - he kindly instructed.</p><p>  Pavarti nodded and followed the butler. The front gardens were stunning. She almost stayed behind admiring them: so many different flowers, and bushes, and trees... a large lake further down. Beatrice would be ecstatic. The girl loved playing outside and photograph nature. Pavarti could picture her there spending hours photographing all those details.</p><p>  When she walked to the door, she was amazed by the hall. The ceiling looked like the blue sky. The marble floor was so shiny that it reflected the ceiling.</p><p>   "The bureau is upstairs, Mrs Daly." - the butler indicated, directing her to the staircase.</p><p>  She climbed the stairs, right behind the butler, drinking every detail of the house. </p><p>   The stairs were made of carved wood. They would certainly be Beatrice's delight and disgrace because one of the first things she would try was sliding down the railing and jump down the steps. God protect her!</p><p>Fortunately, Briar wouldn't be there with her. With those two together, only God knows what could happen.</p><p>  The farther they went into the house, the more dazzled she became. The corridor seemed endless as well as the doors along with it. Beatrice would not rest until she discovered what was behind each one.</p><p>  The decor was old, but so well preserved that the house was the perfect scenario for a regency film set. She wondered when she would listen to someone playing the pianoforte. There were some expensive-looking pieces on display...most of them easily breakable... too accessible to lively children. Her thoughts were interrupted by the butler's delicate cough.</p><p>   "It's here, Mrs Daly. Please, wait a moment here... I'll announce you." - he said knocking at the door</p><p>  He disappeared during some seconds and then, the door opened for her. She walked in. The Earl was sitting behind a large wooden desk, but as soon as he saw her, he got up and greeted her courteously.</p><p>   "Good morning, Mrs Daly. It's a pleasure meeting you." – he said shaking her hand – "Please, have a sit." - he pulled up the chair for her. </p><p>He was really charming, a true gentleman. No wonder Helen had fallen in love with him, Mrs. Daly thought. He sat up and looked at her curiously for a few seconds. </p><p>   "So, how can I help you, Mrs Daly?" - he asked, offering her a warm smile.</p><p>  As soon as he finished that sentence, she felt the weight of the moment on her bones. Pavarti wanted to talk but suddenly was like if she had forgotten what had brought her there. She took a deep breath before open her mouth.</p><p>   "I believe we have a common acquaintance...Helen Howard." - she managed to say.</p><p>Vincent frowned.</p><p>   "You probably knew her as Mary Howard." - Pavarti corrected.</p><p>  Vincent let a small gasp. His heart stopped beating for a moment. His warm smile was replaced by a sad heart-breaking face.</p><p>     "We've been close friends for years..." – she continued.</p><p>     "If you say so, I guess you're aware of the nature of our past relationship."</p><p>     "Yes. That's why she sent me here. I have an important matter about her to discuss with you."</p><p>     "Ohh...I see... How is she? Is she in trouble or in need? Because, if it is that the case..."</p><p>     "Helen...I mean...Mary..." - Pavarti interrupted him before she lost her nerve, struggling to not cry – "She passed away two weeks ago."</p><p>     "It cannot be true..." – he gasped.</p><p>  Vincent felt cold taking over his body. For a few seconds, it was hard for him to breathe. Emotional pain has become physical.</p><p>Mary...His Mary... In those years, there wasn't a single day he didn't think about her or one single night he didn't fall asleep replaying in his head the songs she used to sing for him...The love of his life...the only woman he ever loved...and now she is gone.</p><p>     "What happened?"- he managed to ask</p><p>     "She was diagnosed with a very aggressive cancer a few months ago."</p><p>Vincent was completely baffled.</p><p>      "She could have come knock at my door..."- he stammered- "I'd have helped her...I'd pay to the best doctors...She'd be alive..."</p><p>      "Doctors always said the chances were low... and unfortunately, they were right."</p><p>He hid his face in his hands for a few minutes. Then, he let out a deep breath.</p><p>     "Tell me she left this world without too much pain..." - his voice was shaky.</p><p>     "Her last days were peaceful and painless most of the time. When the time came, she just fell asleep and it was over."</p><p>      "If only I knew... I could have visited her; I could have done something..." - the Earl babbled.</p><p>     "I'm sure she'd prefer to be remembered as she used to be. I know you love each other deeply."</p><p>  Vincent was clearly lost in a wave of pain and despair; his face had lost colour and his eyes were full of sadness. He felt like he was floating outside of his body. He realized that Mrs Daly wanted to say something more, but he couldn't focus on her.</p><p>Pavarti waited for him to put himself together again.</p><p>     "Mary has...had...a daughter...your daughter..."</p><p>   "My daughter?" - Vincent woke up from the trance – "She was pregnant? I've no idea ...Oh my God, I'm a monster...I abandoned my own daughter..." – he rested his head on his palms</p><p>    "Mary found out she was pregnant a few weeks after you broke up." – Pavarti explained.</p><p>     "Why didn't she tell me?... A daughter..."- Vincent was astonished– "I think I never was so sad and so happy in my life... How is she? Poor child...my child...she must be devastated...Does she know about me? That she has a family?"</p><p>She decided that was time to show him Mary's envelope.  </p><p>    "Helen prepared this envelope with everything you need to know."</p><p>Mrs Daly opened the envelope and started taking documents out of it.</p><p>    "This is her birth certificate." - she said giving him the document.</p><p>Vincent took it, almost ripping it off Mrs Daly hands.</p><p>Birthdate: Second November 1994</p><p>Name: Beatrice Howard</p><p>   "Beatrice..."- Vincent smiled reading it the name on the paper – "We talked once if one day we had a daughter, we would give her this name"</p><p>    "Father: unknown". - he read aloud - "Not anymore, my dear..."- he whispered – "I'll not do the same mistake twice..." </p><p>His mind instantly travelled until the last night they spent together. She had given a fantastic concert in a small concert hall in London. It was Valentine's Day. Helen sang more divinely than ever.  She looked more stunning than ever. Although the room was full of couples in love, she sang all the love songs looking at him.</p><p>   "Is everything all right, Lord Vincent?" - Pavarti asked, worried about his prolonged silence.</p><p>He winced.</p><p>   "Yes, I'm sorry, I'm just a little overwhelmed. There are too many revelations in such a short period of time."</p><p>   "I can imagine." – Pavarti gave him a sympathetic look - "May I continue?"</p><p>   "Of course! Please, proceed."</p><p>Mrs Daly pulled out a small plastic bag.</p><p>   "This is a hair sample from Beatrice." – she explained – "Mary asked me to insist with you to do all the necessary tests."</p><p>  He took the sample from Mrs Daly hands and analysed it for a while. It was the first glimpse of his little girl. His hands were shaking with the emotion. Her hair had the same main colour as his, but it had strands of hair of different shades.</p><p>   "She has my hair..."– he murmured.</p><p>Mrs Daly took another bunch of documents from the envelope.</p><p>   "Helen...Mary thought you'd also like to see this." – she said handing him three photos.</p><p>  The first was a picture of Helen caressing her big baby bump. She was so beautiful...so happy...and glowing. He stroked the photograph as if he could touch her. At that moment, tears fell uncontrollably down his cheeks. Vincent didn't bother to wipe them away. The next one was a photo of Helen and the newborn Beatrice. She had her little head full of hair and adorned with a pink bow and impossible cute cheeks.</p><p>   "She is so precious..." - he was completely spooky.</p><p>  Vincent was still crying, but now there was a wide smile on his face.</p><p>  The last one was Beatrice's latest school photograph. She was sitting on her classroom desk surrounded by books.</p><p>   "This one was taken some months ago. She usually uses her hair braided, but she wanted to change her look for the photograph's day" – explained Mrs Daly.</p><p>  He was amazed. Besides brown, her hair was long and slightly wavy. She had big hazel eyes. And she still had cute baby cheeks.</p><p>   "How is she? I mean, in terms of personality."</p><p>   "She is smart, one of the best of her class...Lively...Witty...Stubborn...but, she has a good heart."</p><p>Pavarti gave him some minutes before carrying on the conversation.</p><p>   "Inside this envelope, there is a letter from her to you. It contains instructions of how she would like you to act and conduct during this process. I believe it contains some information about Beatrice and other personal matters."</p><p>Vincent immediately looked for the letter and found it among other documents.</p><p>   "I think it's better you read it alone. My job here is done. I'll give my phone and address. I'd appreciate if you contact me as soon as possible with instructions."</p><p>   "Thank you so much, Mrs Daly, for bringing me this to and for taking care of my daughter. I'll contact you as soon as possible to take care of everything that is necessary. I can't wait to meet her. Until there, does Beatrice need anything? I'll give you some money for her expenses."</p><p>   "No need to thank me. Taking care of Beatrice is no burden. I love her like she was my own."</p><p>  Vincent said goodbye to Mrs Daly warmly and escorted her to the door, returning immediately to his bureau. He sat at the desk staring at the letter for a while.</p><p>  Then he picked it up and brought it close to his nose. It still kept her perfume. His hands trembled as he opened it.</p><p>      'My dear Vincent, '</p><p>Vincent started to cry as soon as he started reading.</p><p> ' If you are reading this letter, it's because my time had come. I'm probably buried for some days now. I fought as hard as I could, but unfortunately, no one can escape from the vagaries of fate.</p><p>  By this time, my friend had told you the news: you're a father...a father of a lovely girl.</p><p>    I hope you don't get upset with me for not telling about her sooner. I thought I would never be happy after you. Then, I found I was pregnant (I think you can guess when she was conceived).</p><p>   He smiled as he thought of the moment which she was referring to...how happy they were... not imagining that just in a few hours, their castle of happiness would collapse.</p><p>   My heart was broken in a thousand pieces and she helped me to heal and rebuild my life. I dare to say these years with her have been the happiest of my life. So that, for a long time, I considered you've no right to share this happiness.</p><p>   On one hand, Vincent was hurt because she hid it from him; on the other hand, he couldn't be upset with her. After what he did to her ... maybe he really didn't deserve that blessing. </p><p>  I named her Beatrice like we had planned in our innocent pillow talks.</p><p>   She has so much of you, outside and inside. If you accept her, as I hope you will, I'm sure you'll feel the same joy as me. She definitely lives up to her name because she is a real bundle of joy*. However, let me warn you: she's sweet as a marshmallow but stubborn as a mule...and, in no time, she'll be a teenager, so, good luck, papa.</p><p>   Besides, I suspect that her sharp tongue will not be much appreciated in your family. I've been trying to fix that flaw for years, but lately, I gave up. I give you the mission to try to tame it.'</p><p>He was willing to handle everything that would be to come.</p><p> 'Below, I list some requests related to this change in our daughter's life that I pray for you follow:</p><p>    I imagine you must be dying to meet her, but, please, don't do it before the paternity tests are done and in your hand. I don't want your family to have any doubts about her; and, please, wait until after holidays to contact her. It'll be a delicate moment for her and your visit could disturb her.</p><p>   If you decide to take her to live with you, please wait until school is over. I think it would be unhealthy to pull our flower out of her greenhouse so suddenly. I think you might be able to take her home for a few weekends until the end of the school year and move her to Edgewater in time for summer vacations. My dear friend Pavarti will take care of her until there. She loves our Beatrice almost as much as her own daughter, so don't you dare take our daughter from her cares before that time.'</p><p>Vincent could picture her writing those demands. Her serious face ... her brow furrowed, her hand tense as she wrote those words.</p><p>  'Please, don't send her to a boarding school. She would be extremely unhappy in such a place.'</p><p>    "She'll not go anywhere, I promise you, my love." – Vincent whispered.</p><p>   'These are my only requests.</p><p>   You are a wonderful man. I wouldn't reveal you the truth if I wasn't sure you'd be able to finish my job. I know that you'll be the best father in the world and that you will raise her to be a strong and confident woman.</p><p>   So, I guess this is my last goodbye. Before I go, I want you to know that despite all the sorrows, I cherish all the moments we had spent together. If there is another life beyond this one, I hope that we can meet again and maybe give a second chance to our love.</p><p>   Thank you for giving me Beatrice</p><p>   I love you with everything in my being and I'll never stop to love.</p><p>    Always yours</p><p>     Mary Howard'</p><p>  Vincent didn't know that it was possible for someone to cry so much. Tears of sadness and joy mingled on his face while he was staring and grinning at Beatrice's photograph.</p><p>   Dominique and Henrietta saw Vincent escort Mrs Daly to the door. They tried to question him about what issue had brought that woman there, but he didn't even seem to notice them, going straight to his bureau and locking himself there for hours.</p><p>   Henrietta and Dominique were intrigued, speculating about the visit of the unknown woman and what she would have said to disturb him that way. Both were dying of curiosity, though neither of them admitted it, trying to find ways to keep themselves busy or make noises in the corridor to try to lure him out</p><p>  Finally, late in the afternoon, Vincent called them both to the bureau. He had a very serious face, but he was not angry. His eyes were red.</p><p>     "I have a very important matter to discuss with you...something that will change our lives forever." – he started.</p><p>      "Does it have anything to do with that woman who was here this morning?" – Henrietta asked.</p><p>      "Yes, indeed. Her name is Pavarti Daly and she brought me good and bad news."</p><p>The two women were looking at him anxiously.</p><p>      "Please, stop talking in riddles and tell us what's going on!" – Henrietta demanded.</p><p>      "Mary Howard died from cancer two weeks ago." – Vincent said straight.</p><p>  The mention of that name in years made both women uncomfortable. First, because, for both of them, Mary Howard had been a threat to their plans; second, the death of someone so young was always disturbing.</p><p>     "The death of someone so young is tragic, but I don't see why it affects the life of this house." Henrietta answered coldly.</p><p>    "Mary has ... had a daughter ... a daughter of mine." </p><p>    "Was she pregnant?!" - Dominique was incredulous – "Oh my God ..." </p><p>     "She only found out a few weeks after we broke up." – Vincent explained.</p><p>     "Vincent, no woman gets pregnant of a future Earl and keeps it secret for so many years... it's like winning the lottery and throwing the ticket away."  - Henrietta mocked.</p><p>     "Don't measure others by your standards, Henrietta" – Vincent replied angrily.</p><p>The couple shoot cold and angry glares at each other.</p><p>    "My son, I cannot but agree with your wife. Why take so long to reveal it?" </p><p>    "Mary was hurt and angry with me. Therefore, she felt that I had no right to her... our daughter."</p><p>    "And how do you know she is really your daughter?" – Dominque questioned – "You know that many artists are more ...well... more liberal."</p><p>     "Promiscuous, is the right word" - Henrietta completed her mother-in-law's argument – "You cannot be so naive to believe the novelistic narrative of a stranger. I'm sure it's a scam."</p><p>    "Enough! Let me finish" - he shouted, punching the table. - "Sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you. Please, forgive me."</p><p>Both women nodded.</p><p>    "Here's a sample of the girl's hair. - Vincent said, showing them the bag. – "Obviously, I'll order run all the necessary tests so that there is no doubt... But for now, I'd like you to see it for yourselves - he said, handing them the photograph.</p><p>Dominique studied it for a few minutes. Henrietta just glanced at it. </p><p>    "She's so cute!" – she exclaimed raptly- "And she looks like you, that's undeniable. Same nose, same hair type ... you had baby cheeks just like her at the same age. Actually, you had baby cheeks until later on,"- she said smiling sweetly - "And she has a misaligned in this tooth as your father had."</p><p>     "I can't believe the honourable Dowager Countess is letting herself be fooled. I don't think she bears any obvious resemblance to Vincent. In fact, it is very easy to find children with these physical characteristics." – Henrietta objected. </p><p>   Dominique was still mesmerized by the photo. Her mind began to make plans... if it was true, she would have a granddaughter to educate in her own way... she would make her a Lady, and perhaps find her a good suitor, did to her...okay, maybe that was is too much old fashioned for this century, but a grandmother can dream.</p><p>    "What's the girl's name?" - Dominique asked.  </p><p>    "Beatrice"  </p><p>    "That's a lovely name. Mary chose well." - Dominique approved. – "And if the tests are positive, what you plan on doing, my son?" </p><p>     "Bring her to live with us, obviously."</p><p>     "I will never allow it" - Henrietta shouted angry - "Send her to boarding school or pay someone to look after her, like that Daly... I simply refuse to have a bastard living with me, living with my money." </p><p>     "We haven't lived with your money in a long time, Henrietta, and you know it! Besides, Edmund is here with us, isn't he? We all love him as if he were from our blood. Do you think it makes sense for me to raise an outsider and reject my own blood?" </p><p>     "Your b ..".- Henrietta took a deep breath – "This will be the worst mistake of your life ... one day you'll see for yourself."</p><p>Henrietta stormed out the door. They both watched Henrietta's dramatic exit.</p><p>    "What do say about this, mother?" </p><p>    "I see your decision is made, my son."</p><p>     "My dear mother used to have strong opinions about everything ..." </p><p>The Dowager Countess thought for a few moments.</p><p>    "Have the tests done as soon as possible ... I want to meet my granddaughter."</p><p> </p><p>Notes:</p><p>* The name Beatrice comes from Latin and means "she who brings happiness; blessed".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>